The purpose of this study is to gain insight into the mechanisms involved in the control of drug and ethanol metabolism in perfused liver and the interaction of these oxidizing systems with the synthetic functions of the liver cell. Specific inhibitors will be employed with a combination of flavin and pyridine nucleotide fluorescence, spectral read-out of cytochromes, and substrate measurements to determine the sites of interaction of the metabolic consequences of drug and ethanol metabolism with gluco- and lipogenesis. If lipogenesis is enhanced by the mixed function oxidation of drugs as is predicted by preliminary deductions, the possible role of the mixed function oxidation of ethanol in the etiology of the fatty liver of chronic alcoholism will be assessed in later experiments.